A computing device can include a lid coupled to a base with one or more hinges. The lid can rotate with respect to the base allowing the lid to be placed in multiple positions with respect to the base. Each of the multiple positions can result in a specific use of the computing device. For example, the lid can include a display device (which can be a touchscreen) and the base can include one or more input devices (e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, a trackpad, a touchpad, a pointing stick, one or more mouse buttons, a trackball, etc.). The lid can be rotated such that the lid contacts the base with the display device contacting the one or more input devices, placing the computing device in a closed position.
The computing device can include one or more magnetic sensors (e.g., Hall effect sensors) in the base and one or more magnets in the lid. A magnetic sensor can detect when the computing device is closed. Based on the computer device being closed, the computing device can enter a low power state such as a hibernate or a sleep state.